A chip scale package (CSP) is a type of integrated circuit chip carrier that has no pins or wires but uses contact pads instead. To be considered a CSP, a package must have an area no greater than 1.2 times that of the die package. The die may be mounted on an interposer upon which pads or balls are formed, as in ball grid array (BGA) packaging and flip chip BGA packaging, or the pads may be etched or printed directly onto the silicon wafer, resulting in a package very close to the size of the silicon die: such a package is called a wafer level chip scale package (WL-CSP) or a wafer level package (WLP).